


That's just gross

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg





	That's just gross

Everyone was exhausted, the past two weeks had been go, go, go. Sam was stretched out on the back seat half awake and half asleep at the same time. His head bounced as he tried to keep his eyes open to read some article on his phone. Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel loosley while your eyes drifted over his beautifully delicate features. I mean really those eyelashes, the gentle curve of his nose and those pouty lips, even though you were tired something sparked your need to play. 

At first is was just undoing the top button of your shirt, Dean’s eyes always followed any movement in the car so you knew he’d look your way. He took his eyes off the dark highway for just a second never making eye contact but still smirking. Right there you knew you hooked him. 

Then you slid your flats off, the boy loved to take care of your feet from foot rubs to other things, he had a bit of a foot fetish. Your soft toes dug into the Impala’s carpet as you extending your arms above your head bending your neck and popping your breasts out as you went. Your shoulders were all tense so you rolled them as your hands came down gliding over the outline of your bra. The soft moan from your mouth was not missed by Dean while you ground your hips into the seat to feel some friction on your clit. Dainty fingers crawled across the soft supple black leather towards the side seam of Dean’s jeans. Tilting your head just a little you saw that the light rock of the car had finally conked Sam out, his cell phone lost into his lap.

“I know what you’re doing.” He whispered with a smile

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You pressed the tips of your fingers to the seam with a little more pressure than before.

His large palm reached out for your thigh, “No no. You can’t touch.” Grinning hard, “You’re driving.” You swatted his hand away.

“That’s not fair.” He protested with a grunt.

“I’ll tell you what’s not fair. Is the way your ass looks in all those Fed suits you wore this week.” You chuckled noticing that Sam was stirring from the conversation.

Dean took your hand to his mouth kissing it gently, “We could have snuck off anytime you wanted, Sweetheart. It’s not like Sammy doesn’t know.”

“What do I know?” Sam muffled hearing his name calling from his slumber.

“About us.” You plainly stated.

“Oh yeah. You guys are gross.” Sam snickered, messing with Dean more than you. In his opinion, you were probably one of the best decisions Dean had ever made even if neither one of you called the other person their significant other. “I just don’t want to hear or see any of it.”

“Well Gigantor, I recommend you put your earbuds in and go back to sleep if you don’t want to see or hear anything.” You slid across the bench and licked a strip from the base of Dean’s neck to the bottom of his ear.

Dean lightly chuckled and Sam made a disgusted face at you, “Like I said before just fucking gross.” He put his earbuds in and turned on his side towards the back of the car. “Just keep it down, ok.” He said not expecting an answer.

“Now that it is just us, what would like to do big boy?” You traced your fingers down your chest.

“Your call Sweetheart.” Dean pecked your lips, “Why don’t you surprise me?”


End file.
